


Devolution

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Pretentious, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-15
Updated: 1999-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dysfunctional sex between two unnamed characters (you decide).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devolution

She sees them against the inside of the door. He crushes her. She drives herself further into him.

She sees the air around them seethe.

She sees her teeth latch onto his neck, hard enough to hurt. His tongue digs into her mouth. She rakes her fingernails over his skull. She pulls his head back by the hair.

She sees him tearing at a uniform. Hers first. A zipper. Fabric yanked over her head. The snap of elastic. Shoes dropped to the floor.

She sees ivory against black and red. A blond head grinding into a wall. A back writhing away. Blue eyes closing against black ones. Black eyes  
even blacker, scorching.

She sees her skin corrode.

She sees his hands tug at her breasts, at the fabric that blocks her from him. Fingers twisting a flushed nipple, hers. The glint of sweat. Her fists wringing his shoulders. Her teeth in her lip as she hisses a breath.

She sees him jerk her hips to his. She locks her ankles. She crushes him.

She sees his tongue scour the salt from her collarbone. Her hands sear his cheeks. A mouth consumes another.

She sees one of them surface and suck in air.

She sees her hand pulse between them. Her fingers strangle him. He begs with one word, a curse.

She sees him razed within her, sees him carve her into the wall. The air shudders around them.

She sees his forehead drop to the wall above her shoulder.

She sees sharp breaths slicing their lungs.

She sees him set her feet on the floor, black eyes closed against blue, and walk away.

***

She sees him sleep, golden skin on silver sheets.

She sees him reach for her.

She sees her crouched on the floor. A back against a wall, again.

She sees a tear she will never let him see.

She sees herself, staring at him as he sleeps, alone.


End file.
